


【图书馆相关】【阿洛科×达罗克】《我们的内脏重几斤》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 图书馆相关，有明显的阿洛科×达罗克×阿洛科要素。虽然按照角色英文名Alloc、Dalloc的相近程度，有二人是兄妹/姐弟的猜测，但本文不以该猜测为背景进行展开。这里擅自捏造阿洛科比达罗克年长。在某个if时间线里发生。有各种捏造脑补，大概是关于完全义体人做委托时的所见所闻所感和（划线）阿洛科大意了没有闪（划线）的故事。有对完全义体人情感表达的猜测。标题虽然叫这个但是没有出现真正的内脏。（划线）主要想看义体人维修+之前约稿约了抱抱所以想写抱抱（划线）
Relationships: Alloc/Dalloc (Library of Ruina)
Kudos: 1





	【图书馆相关】【阿洛科×达罗克】《我们的内脏重几斤》

**Author's Note:**

> 图书馆相关，有明显的阿洛科×达罗克×阿洛科要素。虽然按照角色英文名Alloc、Dalloc的相近程度，有二人是兄妹/姐弟的猜测，但本文不以该猜测为背景进行展开。这里擅自捏造阿洛科比达罗克年长。  
> 在某个if时间线里发生。有各种捏造脑补，大概是关于完全义体人做委托时的所见所闻所感和（划线）阿洛科大意了没有闪（划线）的故事。有对完全义体人情感表达的猜测。  
> 标题虽然叫这个但是没有出现真正的内脏。  
> （划线）主要想看义体人维修+之前约稿约了抱抱所以想写抱抱（划线）

达罗克要为自己换一双新腿——更轻的同时更结实。义体人仍需穿鞋，以雪白防水布包住外部的短靴包裹合金制的银灰色脚掌。她拍拍自己的小腿肚（现在当然已经没有结实或软绵绵的肉），确认它的响声足够清脆：工坊的人看上去确实靠谱，没有拿什么废铜烂铁安在她身上。她能听到双倍的叮当作响：因为她的手自然也早就换成合金做的，在键盘上来回噼噼啪啪敲着的双手也没套上手套。以前的她个头自然不只一米三九。她体质不算那么好，但总体仍算健康，没有天生缺陷，仰赖后巷邻居的互帮互助、运气与自己的一点小聪明活过后巷孩子最难熬过的八九岁——这个年龄的孩子可能会被23号巷的屠夫绑去做成料理，或是被清道夫收做自家的小孩。她得以活到在成年门槛边缘做试探的年龄，然后经过多方面考虑后决定以后要做完全义体人。

当她有这么一个打算时，周围的人（大概就三两个）都劝她好好考虑：想好了，这一过程完全不可逆，没有后悔的余地。有那么多强化肉体的技术可以选择，大可不必变成完全义体人嘛。她本以为自己志不在当武力派收尾人的意向已经很明显，但这也不意味着她不会锻炼自己的身手。只是部分人喜欢将自己的想法强加到他人头上：她自己对自己身为人类最开始具有的面容没有什么执着。工坊的匠人将上皮组织与肌肉精细剥离，种种器官也完好保存。完整的轻薄面皮在医用托盘上摊开，之后应当变为某些活体强化技术的原料之一。巧手人对眼球后方的复杂神经进行抽丝剥茧似的处理，让她的睁眼不是睁眼而是开启监控摄像头。白色天花板铁色地面。墙。复杂的手术器械。各式各样的电子元件。他们说：现在的技术足以让你柔软脆弱满是回沟的大脑变成一块表面光滑的芯片。这我早就知道。不过下意识的动作一时间很难改掉，她还是摸了摸自己的脑袋，这才感到有明显凹凸不平。事实证明完全义体化并没有某些人所说的那么可怖与反人类，但这也没有给自己带来预期中的那么多欢喜与便利。当时她差点就把对方叫住，让对方称一称自己那原来的脑袋重几斤。连着血、肉、过去所用的面皮——社会身份的一大部分象征，这么一些东西会有几斤。大约也不是很重。

而等到她真觉得这身体用起来确实很顺手时，已经又多了很多足够让她烦心的事情。通常来说能用钱解决的问题就不是问题，只不过大家都缺钱——也不完全是，大约就是在对钱的需求里又多扎了几根粗一点的针，让人活得不太自在。而你要是想把针拔掉，那你应该就赚不到多少钱，于是部分人学会在伤口不感染的前提下和这么几根针共存。她也学会，不过大概针也不可能插进铁块里。她没有安装完全抑制情感与欲望的模块，不过她确实能感受到在完全义体化后自己某些时候会陷入古怪的静如死水的状态。她没有想再吃什么东西了，不管是面包烤得酥脆的火腿嘭嘭三明治还是什么深夜打折的大铁锅炖菜然后就会产生隐约的对某种刺激的渴望：通常不是对某种具体需求的渴望，更抽象。

她在灰色地带试探，巢中居民晚上在某酒吧观赏后巷人民生活悲惨光景，为豪华俱乐部献上会费，而她很乐意通过信息网络稍做手脚，让被无止境的停电闹得鸡飞狗跳的酒吧老板为她的匿名户头打上一笔合适的款项。她为自己（与事务所）准备若干个匿名户头，以供她将钱来回地折腾来折腾去（这是所谓的狡兔十三窟）而不引起任何人的怀疑，最终大概就能算是所谓从某亲戚那里搞来的零花钱——当然没有这样的亲戚，要真有这样的亲戚也就不用这样来钱。完全义体人在物理层面上没脸没皮，心理层面上在生活的压力下变得脸皮愈发的厚（当然还是有点原则的，不耍小花招），大体上也只会在心里暗念“我如果不是出身在后巷，应该也能像某些人一样找份体面的工作”。然而暗念后也只是想想“哪里有什么如果，这又不是我能决定得了的事”。

她私下找活干（上网的好处在这里），再靠事务所的委托挣了一些……跳槽。一开始她不在视线事务所，等她到那儿报道的时候波诺和阿洛科就在。波诺看她刚来业务就已经熟练，就让她参与到管理账户的事情里，一来二去就熟了。前些日子波诺弄来个皮包公司的壳，说是以后要把钱倒腾干净就投到那公司里去。一开始她没细看，后来才注意到那是个什么园艺公司，这家伙可能有个搞园艺的梦吧。可事实上也只有色彩级别的收尾人才有谈“金盆洗手”的权利，其他的收尾人就是没有回头路可以走。然而又是悖论，既然都到这个级别，金盆洗手与否过的日子可能也没什么差别。她问波诺为什么给公司起的是这么一个名头（与此同时发现他应该是找了个毫不知情的冤大头来做法人），波诺就列举了园艺公司买东西那么频繁：用的水多，沙子也多，也要雇佣人，有多的款项进来大多数时候不太会被银行紧抓着不放……除非是一笔巨款，诸如一笔两亿安的巨款，不过这样的委托应当只有都市之星级别的事务所才能接到就是。波诺脾性急躁，与此同时对钱的事情保持谨慎态度，同阿洛科似乎有点反着来（后者平日冷静温和，不过只要掉进钱眼里就一点都收不回来）。如此一说，她对自己与阿洛科熟识的契机没有记得那么清楚——没有一个明确的节点，没有确切的事件作为标志。哈出的一片白雾在覆盖在玻璃上，戴了皮手套去擦会吱吱响。在湿润的白雾里能看到在远方隐隐闪烁的三色光点，只是这般体验很早就离她而去。

她听到列车把铁轨挤压的声响，若是WARP列车，应该就不会有任何声音。据W公司所言，在他们那神秘的奇点技术的帮助之下，列车足以挤入异次元的狭缝，在狭缝中时间流速产生变化，因此两点之间不管距离有多远都能在十秒之内到达目的地。不过既然横竖都是十秒之内都能到达，这样的列车为什么又分头等舱和经济舱？她、波诺和阿洛科从没坐过WARP列车，因为哪怕是坐经济舱一次都要花掉他们不知几次委托才能赚回来的钱。在这普通的城际列车停下时，她跳到车上去：阿洛科到J巢做委托，她会到那附近和对方碰头。

即便过了高峰期，车上人还是很多，到不同地方办事的上班族一个挤着一个，穿着款式大同小异的西服，领带的颜色也出奇的相似。在义体手术的帮助下达罗克成功摆脱视力上的些许缺陷，她只能通过弄脏监控摄像头的镜片来模拟过去自己看到的世界。不过那完全没什么必要。半透明的浮窗抖动，告知她气温湿度与气味种类，她猜测在自己身旁这个比自己高出不少的上班族很有可能在吃午饭的时候吃坏了肚子。呃。她想，或许完全义体人好也是好在这儿吧。她的个子很小，所以没有人会注意到她忽然变蓝的心情显示屏：抖动的曲线将一个简单的表情符号夹在中间了。当列车因为到了另一条轨道而摇晃时，有人抓住了她悬挂在脑后的电线，让她一个后仰差点摔倒。不过铁做的脚掌踩在别人的脚趾上倒是挺不错，她感到自己的一点点报复心得到了满足。这同是否具备真实的触感没有关系。

咯噔咯噔，咯噔咯噔。挂在城际列车车厢天花板上的塑料扶手在轻轻的摇晃，顺势拉住扶手的人也在摇晃。达罗克向上仰视时觉得自己是在黑白油漆刷出的丛林里，只有自己不一样。确实，在那么多那么多的上班族里，穿着那种缝了彩色布条装饰的休闲服饰的自己是比较显眼：这只是单纯说外表，绝没有什么“众人皆醉我独醒”的意思在里面。然而这些人确实看起来太像，就像是从同一台打印机里出来的一样。要真有人告诉她其实这26个翼里有哪家的奇点技术是人类打印机，她也不会很惊讶。真奇妙，你看到很多人为了改变生活，想要从后巷走出去。能到巢中安居乐业自然是最好的，但是绝大多数人都可能做到这一点……不做收尾人的、不混帮派的、有幸突破重围有了学习机会，最终简历被各大公司收罗去的人在开始工作后似乎都一下子不见了。从模具中抠出来的都是差不多的人。她不是可怜他们，因为他们也会可怜她，觉得有上顿没下顿的收尾人很可怜，哪怕是直属于协会的收尾人，也免不了被协会压榨的命运。但是有什么区别呢？被翼所管理的公司压榨和被协会压榨又有什么区别呢？反正都是为生活所迫，都是要想着“这至少比在郊区每天换个庇护处强多了”——这倒也不是在讲什么大道理，因为她实在是不想再用“可怜”这个词了。我和“可怜”这一词犯冲。若不是要保持客观的观测状态，就应当将它从我的数据库里删除。她这么想着，又因为车厢的摇晃一前一后地晃。不是说质量越大惯性才越大吗？她真的觉得自己足够轻。车厢再度稳定下来，她开始找地面在哪里。“但我为什么要找地面在哪里？”

有人伸出双手，自她的腋下（完全义体人也可以沿用这个说法）穿过，轻松地将她抱起来。换在平常她会下意识踢腿一下，不过考虑到车厢内的人挤人，她便放弃。会这么做的也就只有一人，沿着先前缺乏节点与预兆的话题继续说。她的监控摄像头其一吱呀吱呀地转转，对准来人身上那标志性的三色灯。来人的三色灯光芒稍稍闪烁，姑且算是在眨眼，然后小声补充一句“你看上去站不太稳，而且你已经踩在那位先生的脚上相当一段时间”。那人自己似乎都没察觉，因为他在人与人相夹形成的三明治中心呼呼大睡。“那你应该给我发条消息，然后我就会把脚抬起来。”达罗克倒也没多说别的，也就顺着阿洛科的意思，由着他把自己“腾”地一下再捞起来，带到一边去：应当是确实有什么事情，要不然他也不会这么做。这么一看，这列车还不错，至少天花板离他的脑袋顶还有段距离。阿洛科确实太高了。在这一过程中没有人注意他们。都市人已经活得够累，或者说这么一两个古怪的完全义体人已经不足以引起他们的兴趣。魔幻的现实比钢铁脑袋反常得多，他们已经适应了前者，因此对后者感到不足为奇。

达罗克任由着阿洛科把她这样捞起来腾出位置，她允许对方站在自己的身后并使用那两根垂下来的电线。总而言之，不能用发消息解决的事情必然是类似这样的，于是她让阿洛科赶快把数据穿过来。电线接入对方位于后脑的接口，她回忆起自己好奇过为什么没有任何人提过完全义体人会对这类行为有奇妙的体验，如果折算成过去还有味觉感官的体验来说应该就像是往嘴里倒了一把跳跳糖。诸多图像与视频这样的数据开始进入她的“脑海”之中。她听到了对方的声音：你仔细看编号05的那段视频。好，我知道了。于是别着白色蝴蝶结的完全义体人很快起跳，跃入数据的汪洋大海之中。这也不是什么新鲜体验，她在数据库内潜水时时常“耳边”会有阿洛科的声音——确切的说是消息气泡穿过海平面，引导她将历史日期变更。她按照对方的指示继续看冗长的监控片段，在五秒之前的部分降低音量，然后听到一声巨响。调低音量后仍是那么响亮。从监控画面看是荷官围住一个疑似出千、放大画面后隐约能看见手指缝里有东西的人。然后火从赌桌边开始烧起来。没烧很久，一会儿便灭，好像也没人受伤。赌徒们都吓了一大跳，过了一会儿又围在桌面。这回赌徒们不是隔岸观火，是刚被火燎了一下，但现在又一副无事发生的模样。达罗克说赌徒确实都是就盯着眼前这么一盘“棋”，也不管之后的事情。阿洛科实际的身体同她贴得近，但在虚拟的空间中离她似有多条自己脑后电线那么长的距离。当她发出消息时，这一段距离似乎就被话语给切割掉一部分：距离变短。“这好像不是赌场本部发送给你的东西。他们想让你专心查出肇事者的身份，但是还是有所隐瞒。”

“所以有蹊跷。在确认他们的防火墙有漏洞后，我拷贝了管理人的密钥，然后调取了监控录像。他们暂时没有发现。”

“嗯……”

“在当天晚上应该在监控室上班的两位员工没有到场，因为没有他们的打卡记录。也正是因此，那个监控摄像没有关闭。次日，也没有打卡记录。”

“在某片翼之下工作的话连辞职都是有很大风险的事情。普通的员工并不会有平安无事地人间蒸发的手段。怎么看都是……”

“这一点J公司自己应该也清楚，他们应该也调查到这里了。事实上不止J公司，最近其他翼也出现了类似的情况，相关的人口失踪委托数量在小幅度地增加。如果以这个点为中心，那几片翼都被这片扇形囊括。”

“这些翼并没有因为这些失踪直接委托事务所的意思，但会因为肇事者惹怒了赌场的金主直接委托事务所。”

“因为失踪的并不是高层，都是普通的员工。”

“你想给我看的就是这些吗？”当她把电线从对方后脑的插孔拔出来时，仍要发这条消息。这类事情在他们的生活中常见，追着一条线索跑到最后发现绳子是系在轻飘飘的东西上。她知晓巢中人并非翼的羽，而是易碎的、随时可被抛弃的卵，而其他人连卵都不是。她会说自己并不在乎这些人的死，因为他们也不会在意他的，谁都已经没有余力去关注他人的死，除非那根绳系在一叠钞票上。阿洛科说：这些是和委托本身无关的、只是在完成委托的途中顺便去追查的事情，因为如果这些人的死是和具体的某一家公司有关，那就有赚上一笔的机会。但其实没有，根据观测结果来看，最有可能的是扭曲现象导致了这些人的失踪。说到这里他没继续说下去。这是反常的，因为阿洛科很少将与切身利益无关的事情特地拿出来说。可以顺嘴一提，但不会特地提起。

“你似乎不太在意这是一条卖不出去的情报。”

“我们收集到的卖不出去的情报太多了，大量信息里只有几条可以组合成他人感兴趣的情报。”

“确实是这样。但我有一个问题。”

“什么？”

“这就是你让我早点来列车上碰头的理由吗？我有点意外。”

“……”

“对完全义体人来说，基本没有什么‘迫不及待’的事情，所以我很好奇——”

“该下车了，达罗克。”

“下车也不妨碍你回答我，可以边走边发。”

“从车站到地下通道那段的网络并不好。”

“你可以直接开口说。”

阿洛科和达罗克下了列车。他们会找一个地方对自己身体的部件进行检查与维护：他们每过一段时间就会做这样的事情。达罗克给波诺发消息，问他是否要来，如果要来就再多排一个号，波诺说自己过二十分钟后就会到。本来也不用那么急就是。他们在工坊内的等候室排号，同时也能继续工作，想要忙里偷闲也能直接拖拽个连连看一类的程式来玩——要是这样那得把加快计算的模块暂停一下，不如看影片。但看影片终究也是把已有数据再重新读取一遍。这么一看，为信息处理而做成的完全义体最大的优点与最大的缺点是一样的：在面对任何种类的信息时都无法做到什么都不想，只有在面对人时才能。所以她会更愿意与自己熟识的对象交谈，这时就确实可以暂时做到“什么都不想”。若阿洛科没有把那问题回答，她应该就要继续掉入脑内虚拟机继续急速演算的大漩涡。她又突然觉得或许以退为进也不是不行，自己问他当时是怎么想到把自己抱起来的，为什么不直接拉电线，她想把电线拉起都会比直接抱起不引人注目（虽然事实上并没有人注意这些事）。如此一来她就这么问对方，说你可以从刚才的问题和这个问题里挑一个回答。你必须回答，但你有选择的余地，这样就显得有余地一点。完全义体人在未安装抑制情感欲望的模块时理应还会有抽象的情感感受，只是表达的途径被切断：情绪感受被削弱时，能用的词汇也变得贫瘠。这一点达罗克知晓，因为她的电子屏上图标只有那几种，如果要给所有的情感分门别类，再大的内存也不够用。

比她年长的男人同她一样完全义体，红黄绿三色灯下的部分被黑色胶布一般的东西缠绕，别的什么都看不到，但是现在若是靠近他身边也许能感受到隐约的热风，因为没有写好的代码可以供他套用，他必须现写一套，而计算量也大得出奇。达罗克知道微弱的热风均匀地在吹，因为感受器告诉她自己身体右侧的气温正在产生波动。她等到了男人的答案，是“因为你看上去似乎被那些人卡在中间，而根据计算电线的长度也不够，或许你的计算出了差错”。她说：我明白了，我的好奇心得到了满足。她把记录进行重看，猜测对方大体上应该有一半是实话一般是谎言，而她也料到对方会挑选这么一个更好回答的问题去回答。

一次失败的尝试，或许不论是她自己还是阿洛科本人都无从知道这么两种“冲动”是怎么来的。对话倒是能保存下来，日后她有机会重看，让她继续猜测那次男人让她早些到列车上的原因。但终究还是有些“不甘心”了……这不甘心又是大小为多少，要占多少的内存，分辨率是多少？她的思考同自己的身体具有一致性。当叫到阿洛科的名字时，他就扶了扶自己的帽子站起来，要到对应的隔间去。她左腿踢右腿踢，大抵也是着了那“冲动”的道，到了隔间的门口去。完全义体人所用的“诊疗”隔间没有门，为的是移动设备方便，也是觉得完全义体人也没什么隐私部位，没必要花那个钱。这么一个时候阿洛科是不知她在这儿的，因为电源正关闭，工坊的工匠事先让他脱下衣物，进行机体“腹腔”部位的检查。继续用“冲动”这个词，或许是因先前说的那盆血淋淋的连带皮肤肌肉与筋膜的东西，还有象征社会身份之一的那脸皮，她倒是会猜对方是否在做完完全义体手术的时候也在好奇那么一堆之后会折算为抵扣做手术花费的东西值多少钱。钱的事情他必然在意，那么其他的呢？金属闭合仓开启，其中有精细的各色电线与亮晶晶的固定螺丝。除尘机开起来时嗡嗡地响。在过去，戴了乳胶手套的手是在温度更高的体内取出脏器，再放入容器中。他是否在意自己失去了所谓的社会身份的一部分？是否在意自己柔软的器官被坚硬的起搏器代替——之所以有后者，因为后者也是很难说清楚的部分。说白了都只是一滩血肉，活还是活着的，但那“不自在”又是从哪里来的？她也说不清楚，她知道不管这些东西究竟是不是只是一堆肉块，不管这些东西到底重几斤，很不可思议的是自己身上的某些东西终究消退，尽管那都是一些在她人生中退居到若干位以后的东西。但没了就是没了。

她所确信的是在男人机体的电源还未打开之前，在自己面前的仍旧只是被做出了其他造型的钢铁。只有在三色灯亮起来的时候，那才会是他……或者说，还有一种方法，就是把她的电线接到他的后脑去，那样他便什么时候都是“醒着的”。她的监控摄像头对着沉默的三盏灯，等着灯亮起来，亮起来的时候她就会说“波诺已经到了，就在等候室，因为下一个就是我，所以我在门口直接等了”。

fin.

一些如果能看看会比较好？的部分

关于来自J巢/公司的委托：  
和原作剧情里艾玛、诺亚的部分有做微妙的对应（他们的剧情提到了J巢的赌场和相关的工作还有没有注意监控的部分疏忽被追责，是从这里进行衍生猜想的）。所以在这里其实阿洛科额外调查到的事情与扭曲现象有关。

关于完全义体人的情感表达：  
从钢铁兄弟的剧情看，就算变成完全义体人还是会有冲动的（比如想念以前吃的东西的味道，还是想吃饭菜），根据这一点进行了自己的猜想。视线事务所的各位义体应该比钢铁兄弟的品质更好，因为波诺本人看起来是情感表达很充足（？）的类型，我擅自认定他们三个人都是没有安装抑制情感欲望模块的完全义体人，阿洛科和达罗克只是性格比较冷静一类。由于对于人类来说精神状态和生理心理两方面因素有关，所以我擅自猜测完全义体人就算不安装模块，情感上的感受也会被削弱，这种感受的被削弱也会导致表达能力的缺失。

关于为什么非得是“我们的内脏重几斤”：  
因为好奇对于选择完全义体的人来说，这么一些血肉究竟算什么，会不会有什么复杂的感受。所以文里穿插的“在事件调查中出现了不会让自己挣到钱但是让自己心里五味杂陈的部分”。

关于阿洛科为什么让达罗克早些到列车上：  
数据的传输使用这种物理（指直接连线）而不是网络传输自然更安全，但是事实也证明他所想让对方看的并非是与委托直接相关的部分。他自己没有明说，是因为他认为自己很难表达“某种情感上的脆弱和冲动”。虽然已经习惯于搜罗大量信息、贩卖情报与杀人，但是或许也不是完全对某些事情习以为常。一方面是情感的表达被钝化，另一方面是这还是很“难以启齿”的东西。


End file.
